


Between Deep Waters and a Hard Place

by Fiercest



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercest/pseuds/Fiercest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics and tumblr prompts for Danny and Mindy. Two people who have particular troubles, who also happen to be made for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort Food

_Comfort Food_

 

It’s after Casey and before Cliff. This weird thing they’re doing; where they are best friends but outside her tier, where they’re each others first and last choice, where they are partners in all the ways that romantic movies never talk about… It’s at its height.

 

“Sorry, but you’re kind of being a massive dick and it’s harshing my post-breakup buzz.” She hoists the bottle of wine above her head and takes a dramatic swig. “I am fine.” She wobbles a little on the last word and it takes everything in his power to keep himself rooted to the spot and not fleeing.

 

“Wait what?” Danny’s jaw ticks and flexes. “Did you just apologize for insulting me before insulting me?”

 

“No? What the hell.”

 

“You did! You said, sorry, but I’m being a massive dick.” He thinks about it for a second, “You always do, come to think of it.”

 

“So?”

 

“So now I have two theories. One: I’m just so sexy and amazing that you can’t handle insulting me. Understandable. Or Two: I’m _right_ and you defer to the men in your life, push back your own happiness and apologize for having feelings.” He takes advantage of her stunned shock and steals her phone. “You are not calling him. He was selfish and didn’t see what he had and you had an actual adult, grown up reason for not being with him. It was the right thing to do, now let Casey go.”

 

With a flourish he turns it off and puts it in the fridge then goes back to cooking her dinner.

 

He hasn’t seen her eat in days, so when she shovels in mouthfuls of lasagna he’s kind of gratified. She only pretended to be reluctant for like a minute.

 

* * *

You can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiercy)


	2. Catholicism and Divorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Gloriagirlberpatch: Danny getting divorced just as Mindy gets together with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be what you had in mind, but thanks for the inspiration!

The chatter builds to an as of yet unheard pitch and Danny has never been less in the mood.

There is no escape from the CSPAN of women. She’s always on, 24/7, 365 days a year, and is generally covering a very unimportant and boring subject.

But today is not the kind of day where Danny can just let it all fade into the background, it’s not the kind of day where the human white-noise machine can be ignored. Today every sound is a sledgehammer to the side of the head that directly insults him, everything he stands for and his mother.

For Pete’s sake.

“Will you- for the love of god -shut the hell up?” He spits through gritted teeth, head in his hands, heart somewhere splattered on the pavement of a side street off 14th.

“Woah Castellano, can you say ‘hell’? Aren’t you, like, super catholic?”

“Mindy, I’m begging you here. Talk to literally anyone else. I do not care.”

“Wow, selfish much? You are the worst listener.”

“I’m your chief resident. My job is to tell you what to do, make sure you do it and that you do not do it while killing anyone. I am not here to be your weird mentor, or Mr. Miyagi.”

“Ok,” Mindy wags a finger so close to his face he goes a little cross-eyed. “First of all, if I had a mentor it’d be someone hot and super famous. Like Beyoncé, or Nicole Kidman. Second of all; I am way too young to get your Karate Kid reference.”

Danny immediately decides that he has made a mistake in engaging. He immediately stands up and leaves the lounge, in search of a dark, quiet and empty on-call room.

He didn’t realize that she had followed him until he tried to slam the door behind him and she shrieked in protest. “What the hell Danny!?”

“Please let this day end,” he begged the Lord.

“I was talking to you,” Mindy huffs. “You’re particularly rude. You’re usually really good about listening to my crap! You hardly complain as much as the other residents.”

“That’s because I have a switch in my brain that flips when I hear stupid, inane things that translates them into elevator music.”

“Wow, that was sassy. What’s wrong with you?”

“You. Fix it by leaving me alone.”

Mindy blows some hair that has escaped her bun out of her face and crosses her arms before him. It is a pose that says she will not be doing as he asks anytime soon.

“Christina served me with divorce papers.”

“Mhmm.” Mindy nods, with pursed, thoughtful lips.

“And I think I’m more angry that she sent them to me.”

“Than the other way around?”

“I guess. Well. I got the annulment.”

“And that’s all that’s important. You stick it to her Castellano. If I were you I’d totally hold out on signing them. Let her sweat a bit.”

The idea appealed.

“I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can leave me prompts on tumblr @ tumblr.com/fiercy

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any fics you want written or prompts for me you can hit me up at [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiercy]


End file.
